Wireless communication systems are widely used to provide voice and data services for multiple users using a variety of access terminals such as cellular telephones, laptop computers and various multimedia devices. Such communications systems can encompass local area networks, such as IEEE 801.11 networks, cellular telephone and/or mobile broadband networks. The communication system can use a one or more multiple access techniques, such as Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) and others. Mobile broadband networks can conform to a number of system types or partnerships such as, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), 3rd-Generation standards (3G), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Evolution-Data Optimized EV-DO, or Long Term Evolution (LTE).
Some wireless communication systems use multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) techniques that use multi-output transmitters and receivers to enhance system performance. In such cases, transmitted data is precoded into multiple outputs.